Always a family
by Divergentfan97
Summary: Sequel to I will always love you (best to read first!) Kaitlyn Eaton is 16 and has to make the biggest choice of her life. Will she follow up to how's been raised or will she follow her heart? Mostly in Kaitlyn's POV but also Tris' and Tobias' POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is what you've been waiting for! The sequel for I will always love you! I recommend reading that story first before reading this story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kaitlyn POV**

I gasp as I awaken. I take in my surroundings and find myself in the Aptitude Test room. I take a deep breath. That was horrible. First with the cheese and the knife, then the dog and girl and then with the man in the bus. It was weird; the choices I had to make were almost illogical. I look at the administrator. An Abnegation dressed woman smiles at me. The smile is something I recognise in a million years. The smile that belongs to my mother. "Well, that was interesting. But I wasn't suspecting anything else". My grandmother, Nathalie says. I smile weakly at her. I already know what I am. Divergent. The word is printed in my mind. Fortunately it's not a threat anymore. My parents are both Divergent and they were in danger. Then the Erudite leader, Jeanine Matthews, decided all of sudden Divergents weren't a threat anymore. And that was that.

"So what factions?" I ask curiously. "Dauntless, Erudite and Candor". She said while typing. My head perked up. I had to choose from 3 factions? Dauntless, well that's easy. I grew up in Dauntless. Erudite, my family has Erudite roots. I know this because of my grandfather. But Candor, that was interesting. Maybe it was because it's off the influences of my mother's best friend Christina. "Well, you have a lot to think about, choose wisely". My grandmother helps me from the chair and leads to the door. I straightened my clothes and wipe a bit of sweat off my forehead.

I walk from the school back to Dauntless. As I walk through Dauntless, people great me. I'm very well known here because my parents. My dad was a leader and was called Four because he only had four fears. My mom was an ambassador to Abnegation and was called Six because she had 6 fears. Real simple right? My sister, Charlotte, was 14 years old. She was the exact copy of my dad. In public she didn't say much, but when she was with family and friends, I swear she could blow the roof off. And then there were the twins, Michael and Emma. They were 10 years old. And completely different. Emma was quiet and got the 'Abnegation' side of my parents. While Michael was completely wild. He would often drive my parents crazy, with his stunts and all.

Lastly, there was me. Kaitlyn, 16 and just took the aptitude test. The oldest daughter. I was raised in a normal Dauntless way, but I've always been curious by nature. My dad says that I get that from mom's side of the family. I'm still in deep thought when I open the door to my home. I fall on to the couch, facing the sealing. "Choose wisely". My grandmother's words haunt me. I don't see my life in Dauntless. I don't know why though. Candor is interesting, but I never like to lie. I always speak the truth. But Erudite. It seems my mom has some kind of grudge against that faction, despite she got an Aptitude for Erudite. I feel like betraying my mom if I go there.

A hand waves in front of my face, waking me from my reverie. "How did the Aptitude Test go sweetie?" My mother asks. I can sense that she's nervous. I sit up and put a hand through my blond hair, something I inherited from my mom. Many people said I looked exactly like my mother. "It went fine". I stand up from the couch. "So, what was the result?" I sigh. How do I tell my mom of all people? "Dauntless and Candor". I say casually. My mom raises her eyebrows. I swallow. Candor is out, this is the first time I've ever lied to my mom. And I feel horrible.

**Next day:**

I stand in front of the mirror. I'm dressed in black jeans, black shirt with a black jacket. All black. I sigh. I try to imagine myself in different colour clothes. I can't do it right now. "Kaitlyn, are you ready?" My dad peeks his head in my room. He sees me standing in front of the mirror. He walks to me and gives me a hug from behind. "Everything is going to be fine". He says. "It's important you choose for yourself". He sounds like he knows I'm leaving them. I don't even know what faction I'm going. I can't think clearly.

My dad gives me a kiss on my forehead. If it's one person I look up to, it's my dad. He went through hell in his childhood. He lost his leg when he was shot. But yet he never complains. In my eyes he's one of the bravest persons in my world. Next to my mom of course. They have been married for almost 17 years and even now you would think they're still a newlywed couple. They are still in love with each other. I hope I find love like that one day. "Come on, we have to go". My dad walks out of my room." No", I want to scream. I don't know what faction to choose.

I walk towards the door but turn around once more. This is the last time I see this room, no matter where I go. I sigh heavily and walk out of the room. As a family we leave the big apartment we live in. I walk next to my parents, who hold each other hands. I can sense by their posture that they are nervous. This is the first time they have to go through and it won't be the last time. Do they know that their daughter might be leaving? How will they react? Will they see me as a traitor? We arrive at the Hob sooner than I had hoped. As Dauntless, we walk up the many flights of stairs. Well, more actual running

We walk into the Choosing Ceremony room. The five different factions are seen by their colours. Everything is positioned in a half circle. I want to go towards the line of sixteen-year-olds but my mom pulls me aside. "No matter what you choose, you'll stay our daughter". She pulls me in for a hug. I feel tears almost spilling but I hold it in. How can I leave such a loving family? But I don't fit in Dauntless, I know that deep inside. I crave something else. I just don't know what. My father quickly hugs me as well, as do my sisters and brother. As they walk up to where the Dauntless sit, I sit next to all the sixteen-year-olds from Dauntless, there isn't much.

I'm deep into thought as the Ceremony progresses. I battle in my mind. Dauntless isn't suited for me. I could still go to Candor, despite my lie from yesterday. I mean, Candors can lie I assume. Erudite is something unknown to me, it runs through my blood and it's like Erudite is calling me to join. But I feel I betray my mom as she doesn't like them for some reason. I shake out of my thoughts as I hear my name. "Kaitlyn Eaton". I shakily stand up. This is it; I have to choose my life. It's now or never.

I walk to the 5 bowls. The Candor leader gives me a knife. I stand in front of the Erudite and Dauntless bowls, how ironic. It's between these two factions, I know it for sure. I cut into the palm of my hand, it stings but I ignore it. I keep my hand to myself. I can't do this! I can't choose! I close my eyes and thrust my hand forward, to the right. I feel the blood dripping of my hand. I hear it fall into a bowl. The Candor leader says something, but I don't hear him. I open my eyes. I see the Dauntless gasping and shaking their heads. I walk into a daze to my new faction, who are clapping for me. But the only thing I can think: What have I just done?

**So, I hope you like this one! It's very different writing for me, as Kaitlyn is a completely new character that I have to write out. What do you guys think? What faction did Kaitlyn choose? If you read it the right way, you should know it. Shall I continue through Kaitlyn or shall I start from Tris' POV next chapter? Please comment on what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

I look on as Kaitlyn walks on stage. I can see that she's nervous. She takes the knife in her hand. Memories flash by. This was me 17 years ago, it's hard to believe that. I look at Tobias. After all this time I can't help but be still hopelessly in love with him. I turn my attention back to Kaitlyn. I see her hold out her hand but I can't see what bowl. The blood drops but not on the coals. I hear it drop into water. "Erudite". I grip into Tobias. My daughter? Erudite? I follow Kaitlyn with my eyes as she walks to her new faction. I choke on a sob but quickly put my hand in front of my mouth. Tobias tightens his hand mine.

Why Erudite? That doesn't make any sense. It wasn't her Aptitude. Unless she lied. But that's not Kaitlyn. Dauntless is actually quiet for once. The daughter of the famous 'Ten' couple transferred. That is something to be quiet for. I look at Tobias. His face is blank. I can't read his expression. Christina, who's sitting next to me, nudges me. "Did she tell you". She asks. "No, she didn't". I whisper. I can't comprehend my head around this. Why would she go there? Then the realize something. Erudite. Caleb. She's probably going find out why I hate Erudite so much. Caleb is going to recognize her. She looks too much like me.

The ceremony comes to an end. Dauntless leaves the room first. I quickly glance backwards to get my last glimpse of Kaitlyn. She's still sitting quiet in chair. Is she regretting her choice? I shake my head, it's too late anyway. Tobias leads me away. We follow the rest from Dauntless and jump on the train. We don't say anything to each other, we just hold each other. We don't have the initiates this year so we take the secret stairs down that the initiates don't know of yet.

We enter our apartment. Charlotte, who's helping the twins with homework, jumps up. "What did she choose?" She hopefully asks. "Erudite". Tobias says, monotone. I can heart the hurt in his voice. "What? Why that faction?" Michael jumps up as well. "We don't know, but it's in our blood. Well, my blood". I say. "There's nothing we can do, she made her choice". Tobias squeezes my hand again. Charlotte looks at us and runs away. I close my eyes. I know how close she was with Kaitlyn. I open my eyes and let Tobias' hand go. I walk to Kaitlyn's room. I enter her room and see how neat it is. Erudite neat.

I sit on the bed. Her pyjama is still laying on the bed and I pick it up. I put up to my nose. It still smells like her. I choke on a sob and try to ignore it. But I can't. Tears spring in my eyes. She's gone, my daughter is gone. I fall on the bed and cry. I cry for my oldest daughter. I feel something shifting on the bed. I look up and see Tobias sitting on the bed. His eyes are also red from crying. He wraps his arms around my waist. I cry into his chest. Will I ever get over this?

Kaitlyn POV

I watch as my old faction leaves the ceremony room. I see my mom glance at me. I see the hurt on her face. I feel guilt. Why have I done this? Why have I chosen Erudite? I can't think clearly anymore. I feel someone nudge my arm. "Time to go". The person says. I nod and follow the rest. We take the elevator, which is basically the first time ever for me. I'm used to run on and off stairs. We walk through the city to get to the Erudite headquarters. I see a quick glimpse of the Dauntless jumping on the train.

I look around and see there aren't a lot of transfers. I count 5. 3 from Candor, 1 from Amity and then me. This is going to be interesting. We arrive at a tall and big building. I look up in awe. "This is the Erudite headquarters. You'll stay here in special apartments for initiation. If you become member, you can get an apartment outside of the headquarters". A person in the front says. I follow the rest into the building. If you think it's big from the outside, wait until you see the inside. It is open with tons of windows. It looks amazing. Much different from Dauntless.

A young man, probably in his early 30's, calls us over. "Welcome to Erudite. I see our transfers are very amazed about this place. Get used to it; this is your new home". The young man catches my eye. He looks kind of familiar. I don't know why. "My name is Caleb Prior and I will take care of the transfers. The Erudite-born can follow Cara". He points at the young woman next to him. Prior, the name is so familiar. I think deep. I know someone with that name. I shake out of my thoughts as the group splits. We follow Caleb through many halls. I thought Dauntless was difficult but it seems Erudite is even more confusing. We get a tour of where we are staying. We each get an own small room. Good, I'm keen on my privacy.

"Well, this ends the tour. In each room you'll find an amount of clothing you need. You are allowed to rest. Lights go out at 10. The day starts at 8 tomorrow. Before you leave, I'd like to your names". Caleb finishes. Erudite like being precise I can tell. There are only 5 of us. As each says their name, Caleb shifts his gaze to me. "And you?" He asks. I straighten up. "Kaitlyn". I simply say. "Kaitlyn what?" Caleb raises his eyebrows. Apparently I wasn't paying attention. "Uhm Kaitlyn Eaton". I sound uncertain. Caleb's expression changes. He looks pale all of a sudden. I frown; does he know something I don't? "You are dismissed". He recovers himself.

I turn around. "Kaitlyn, could you come here for a moment?" I hear Caleb's voice. I sigh. What is his problem? I walk to him. "Nothing's wrong, I just want to know something". He said. I roll my eyes. Always curious. "Were those articles true about your father?" My head perks up at the mention of my dad. "How do you my dad?" What does he what from me? "Everyone knows who your dad is. Dauntless prodigy right? And your mom? She's famous too you know". He says. I shake my head. "What is it exactly that you want? And how do you know my family?" I accusingly ask. He takes a deep breath. "What? Just tell me". I'm starting to loose my temper. "I'm your mother's brother. I'm family of yours".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaitlyn POV

I lay on my bed, staring at the sealing. I can't completely understand what happened. My mother has a brother and she never told me. That's why she hates Erudite so much. But I still don't get it. Caleb is nice and friendly. What has he ever done to my mom? I sigh and sit up straight. I stand up and walk to the fully length mirror. It's odd to see myself in blue now. I've been wearing black for sixteen years. I kind of like the color blue. It's calm. It doesn't really stand out.

I had my first day of training today. And it went pretty easy. I'm sure it will get harder. The only thing we had to do was make a report about our old life's. Erudite is curious and wants to know every single detail about you. But yet you are allowed to keep secrets, unlike Candor. You just have to make yourself look intelligent. And that's the hard part. I'm sure Caleb will have fun reading my report. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in". I say. Sandy, the Amity transfer, enters my room. "Hi, I hope I'm not disrupting anything". She says, shyly. I shake my head. I see she has something in her hand. "What do you have". My curiosity takes over. Sandy hands it over to me. It's the newspaper. I raise my eyebrows when I read to headline:

_'Daughter of 'famous' Dauntless couple transfers!'_

_This year's Choosing Ceremony was interesting, as you could say. Of course, transfers were here and there. But in comparison to the last couple of years, it seems that the number of transfers is decreasing. But the highlight of this Ceremony was the transfer of a certain Dauntless girl. 16-year-old Kaitlyn Eaton. Everyone is free to choose whatever they want, but this was an interesting turn of events. You could see the shock on her parents face, Tobias en Tris Eaton. This does question her loyalties. Why did she choose Erudite? Or is she still truly Dauntless? Or maybe her parents failed to raise her the right way..._

I throw the newspaper on the bed. How dare they call my parents fails? They are the best parents in the world. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset". I'm drawn back to reality by Sandy's voice. "No, it's fine. I was expecting something like this anyways". I sigh. There are always people gossiping. But I do want to find the person who wrote this and give that person a piece of my mind. A thought goes through my head. Could Caleb have written this article? Is he trying to mess with me. I grab the newspaper and walk out of my room, leaving an uncertain Sandy.

I'm not sure where he lives. I walk around aimlessly for a while on the Erudite grounds. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Caleb Prior lives?" I ask someone who's talking. "Yeah, follow this path and go right. Number 12 is his house". He answers. I thank him and go the directions the man said. I arrive at the house. It's quite large, but Cara, his wife, is a leader. So that is to be expected. I knock on the door. A young girl opens it. "Can I help you?". Woah, she looks exactly like Cara. "Yes, I'm an initiate of your father, is he home?" I ask. There is a certain way Erudite talk, but I don't know what it is.

"Yeah, come in". She opens the door completely to let me in. I walk behind her as she walks to the living room. "Dad, there is an initiate for you". I see Caleb sitting on the couch, feeding an infant baby. His head shoot up when he sees me. "Kaitlyn". He stands up. "Here, can you feed her?". He asks his daughter. She nods and the baby out of the room. He straightens his clothes and looks at me. I can see my mother in him. I decide to cut right to the problem. "Have you read this?" I throw the newspaper on the in front of him. He eyes the paper quickly and nods. "How dare they question my loyalties? It was my choice and just because my parents are known, they decide to put me in the newspaper?". I rant. "And my parents raised me the right way".

"I know and I wish I could have told your mom. I mean, look at you". He sighs. I look at him. "What do you mean? Why hasn't my mom told me about the fact she has a brother?" I've got my mothers temper and I'm showing that right now. "Look I'm not sure how tell you this, but your mom and I lost contact 16 years ago". Caleb finally says. "Why?" I frown. Why wouldn't my mom have contact. I'm kind of confused now. "I said some stuff that I regret now". His shoulders hang low now. Man, he must be really sorry. "What exactly did you say to my mom?" I ask curiously.

(You should know what happened between Tris and Caleb)

Pagebreak:

Today is visiting day. A day I have afraid of since the day I transferred. Who will come to see me? Mom? Dad? Charlotte? Maybe nobody. Maybe they don't want to see me any more. As for Caleb and I, I have gotten a chance to really get to know him. He has 3 daughters, of ages 12, 7 and 4 months. He's married of course. He's an Erudite teacher. He's very kind to me and helps me in everyway. After the first stage I'm in 2nd, so I'm safe for now.

I dress myself with the nicest clothes I have. I'm satisfied with my look so I walk out of my room towards the main area of Erudite Headquarters. It took me a while to find the way around here, but I got the hang of it. As I enter the big room, I already see a few different colors. I squint my eyes for black. I don't see anything yet. I try not to give up my hopes. They might be a little later. "Kaitlyn!" I turn around at the sound of my name. I see Sandy with two persons walking towards me. "Meet my parents". I greet them.

"Ah, so you're the famous Kaitlyn Eaton". Her father says. I raise my eyebrows. Oh yeah, I'm the newspaper. Everyone knows who I am. "Dad". Sandy blushes. She continues the tour with them. I'm about to leave, as I don't expect my parents to come. "Katie?" I hear a familiar voice. I stop dead in my tracks. I turn around. I see the man that I've looked up to my whole life standing there. "Dad". My voice is barely a whisper. I run towards him and he catches me in a hug. I cry on my fathers shoulder. I don't care if anyone sees this. "I missed you". I whisper. I release him and look at him

"Is mom not here?" I already know the answer. But he shakes his head. "She's outside". He smiles. "Are you allowed to leave this room?" He looks around. "They haven't said anything about it, so I guess so". I raise my shoulders. I see Caleb standing and I try to make eye contact. He sees my father standing and seems to know what I mean. He gives a quick nod and continues with his conversation. I follow my dad. He seems to know the way.

When we are outside, my eyes search something black. "Mom". I see her sitting on a bench. Her head turns around and she stands up. I run to her and hug her. Once again, I cry again. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I have missed my parents so much. It's these moments that I regret my choice a little. But I craved something else. And I never felt at home in Dauntless. I let go and wipe my eyes. "I'm proud of you sweetheart. For knowing who you really are". My mom says. I smile shyly.

My mom looks around her. "It's been a long time since I have been here". She sighs and looks at me. I know where she's going at. "Why did never tell me?" I ask. My dad grasps her hand. "It just never came to my mind. I had almost forgotten about him. After what he said...". She doesn't finish. "And I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you". A voice behind us makes my mom turn around. Caleb is standing a few meters from us. Apparently he saw the reunion, because he has tears in his eyes.

I look back at my mom, who's fresh tears spill across her face. She shakes her head and let's go of dad's hand. She runs towards him and embraces him. He stumbles back a bit by the force but returns the embrace. I know how much he missed my mom. My dad shuffles towards me and pulls me in a sideways hug. We walk towards them. Caleb lets go of my mom. "We should take it somewhere else". He says. My mom nods and wipes her eyes once again. Together we walk towards Caleb's house. I eye my mom, she looks so much relaxed but also tensed. Of course she would be. She hasn't seen her brother in 16 years. And just now I realize, I have the best family in the world.


End file.
